


Idle Time

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy's all set for a full day of oven-Tetris, but her morning is pleasantly interrupted.





	Idle Time

**Author's Note:**

> December 25's prompt is home for the holidays

Darcy was awakened by the large, warm hand sliding over waist where she was lying on her side under a heap of blankets. It pulled her back against an equally warm chest. “Mm,” she said sleepily, not even bothering to open her eyes. “If that’s Clint, Laura’s gonna kill you.” She knew exactly who owned the large, callous-roughened hand and the pair of lips that were making their way over the curve of her shoulder.

Thor’s huff of amusement stirred her hair. “Just me, my sweet,” came the low reply. And he was happy to be there, judging by the hard press of his erection against her thigh.

“When did you get here? I thought you weren’t going to be coming back for a while.” Not that she was complaining, but it was  _ very _ unexpected. It was a big part of the reason she was staying with her sister’s family for the holidays.

“Just now. They surrendered.” He sounded a little disappointed, too. “Peace has been restored, for now, and I find myself with idle time.”

“Idle time?” She smiled and let her fingers trail along his forearm. “That sounds dangerous. What are you going to do with yourself?”

“I can think of several things I’d very much like to do with  _ yourself _ .” He nipped at the back of her neck.

She let out a soft sigh. She’d missed that, for sure. “Wait.” Was that a noise from somewhere in the house? “What time is it?”

“Not long before sunrise.” His lips were soft as they moved over her skin. His hand drifted up from her waist, coming to cup one of her breasts.

“You know, someone’s probably going to want me to get up, soon.” Her breath caught when he caught her nipple between his thumb and finger.

“Soon isn’t yet.” He rolled the rosy peak until it stiffened and she arched into his touch. “I’ve missed this.”

“These walls are like cardboard,” she whispered, but she wasn’t exactly trying to stop him.

“You’ll have to keep it down then, won’t you?”

“Me? I’m not the one who-” She cut off in a gasp as his hand pushed between her legs and found the rise of her clit.

“The one who what?” His voice was a low purr, at once a challenge and a caress.

“Makes thunder noises. Shit!” She clamped her lips tightly between her teeth like that would help. Thor knew  _ exactly _ how to touch her, and it wasn’t long before she was shifting against his fingers, unable to keep still.

His lips caught over the edge of her ear. “Would you have me stop?” His voice had a playful lilt, she knew he was just teasing.

“If you stop, I’m gonna kill you.” Darcy reached up behind herself to tangle her fingers in the soft hair at the back of his neck.

There was a brief knock at the door. Darcy froze. Thor did  _ not _ . He was apparently taking her directive of not stopping very seriously. “Darcy?” Laura called.

“I’m up! I’ll be down in a few minutes!” she called back. There was a full day of oven-Tetris planned, but that needed to just wait for a bit.

There was a pause, but no retreating footsteps. “You okay?”

“Just fine.” She hoped like hell Laura wouldn’t open the door. “I’ll be-” Her breath caught when Thor gave her clit a deft pinch, sending a jolt of sensation through her. “Down in a minute.” She tugged on his hair, but that only made him do it again.

“Okay.” Laura didn’t sound quite convinced, but at least that time, her footsteps moved off down the hall.

Darcy hooked her leg up over his and reached down to grab his cock. She shifted just enough to guide it to the slick entrance to her pussy and sink down along his length, taking him deep inside.

He rolled into her until she was pressed onto her stomach on the bed. He pulled back and moved up and when he thrust forward, he drove right over that one spot that would have her seeing stars.

“The bed squeaks!” she whispered desperately. When he hitched his hips back and rolled into her more slowly, she had to push the back of her hand against her mouth to stifle the noise the sheer intensity wanted to pull out of her.

“Should I have you against the wall next time, then?” He kept up a slow, deep pace that made her fingernails bite into the sheet under her.

“Oh, that’s a bad idea.” But the thought made her clench around him.

He made a low noise of appreciation. “The barn? It’s been some time since I’ve had a roll in the hay.”

“Thor…” She slid her hand under herself to roll over her clit. Heat was building deep in her body, but they didn’t have much time before someone came back, and probably a little more insistently.

His hand pushed under her, settling over her own. He guided her fingers harder, faster, a sharp contrast to the roll of his hips. “The floor seems sound enough. I could spread you out on the rug and feast on your sweet dew until you were beyond speech. And then…”

“Oh fuck,” Darcy whispered. The world was narrowing down around her, focusing in on the intensity building between her legs. She fell still, and then the heat shattered through her.

The rhythmic squeeze of her pussy made him lose his pace. It was only another few strokes before he stiffened over her with the low noise of distant thunder.

“That,” she said when he pulled back onto his knees.

He pressed a kiss against her bare shoulder. “There could be a storm growing near,” he answered airily.

When she was sure he was out of head-knocking range, she got up and quickly started to look for something to wear. It was chilly outside of the covers and without the warmth of her lover. And she had to get downstairs. “Do you need any sleep?”

“No. I’ll help with the preparations.” Thor was apparently happy to pull on what he  _ had _ been wearing, some sort of leather pants and a soft-looking tunic.

“Okay.”

The whole family was in the kitchen eating breakfast when they came downstairs. Well, Laura was starting to get stuff ready for the oven-Tetris, but everyone else was still eating.

Darcy gestured behind her. “Laura, have you met Thor?”

Clint hid his smirk behind his coffee cup. 

Laura’s eyebrows went up. “Now everything makes sense. Hi, Thor.”

“Hello.” He offered her a warm smile.

“Was that thunder I heard?” Clint asked. His tone was innocent enough, but he had that mischievous glint in his eyes.

Darcy turned away to find the coffee pot. Coffee sounded like a  _ really _ good idea.


End file.
